


Dumb Jock

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, Drabble, Dumb Jock, F/F, Fluff, Training, Tumblr Prompts, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: “God, you’re such a dumb jock,” she shook her head. “I’m not jealous of your muscles.”“Then why are you staring?” Adora rolled her eyes.“Because they’re sexy as fuck.”Now translated intoPусский





	Dumb Jock

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an ask submitted by [kolimachris](https://kolimachris.tumblr.com):
> 
> Post Catra redemption arc she and Adora are friends once more, both in the resistance. Adora is trying to exercise, and Catra keeps getting in the way. She sits on Adora's back during push ups, or hangs on her arms lifting weights, things like that. Finally fed up with the interference she asks Catra why? Catra reluctantly admits that it's just super sexy when Adora flexes and lifts Catra. Cue relationship start.
> 
> Hope this is what you were looking for :)
> 
> Now translated into [Pусский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7601015)
> 
> Now with [fanart](https://jelly-boi.tumblr.com/post/181963385479/iconic-scene-from-the-fic-dumb-jock-where-adora)!!!

After Catra had joined the rebellion, she spent most of her time in the training arena. Adora couldn’t blame her much—even though Adora wanted Catra to be spending time with _her_ —the training arena was something Catra knew. Fighting was something Catra knew she was good at. Adora saw it as a way for Catra to make herself more comfortable in this new and polarizing world they both found themselves in.

This is why Adora wasn’t at all surprised to find Catra there during Adora’s regular hours. Catra had been in the middle of some sort of sparring match with one of the royal guards when Adora arrived. 

Adora thought this all the time, but Catra really was something to behold while fighting. She was graceful and agile, slipping in and out of places as if her bones were made out of some sort of liquid. And she was gorgeous too, her face lighting up with a smirk as she realized she had the upper hand, or her brows furrowing and her jaw squaring when she realized she lost it. The curve of Catra’s spine as she stalked around her opponent was something that made Adora’s mouth dry up, almost without fail.

It was this last fact that made Adora retreat onto the warm-up mats to begin her stretches. 

Facing away from Catra. 

Adora had managed to get through about 85% of her warm-up stretches when she heard Catra’s, “Hey Adora.”

Adora stood up from her warm-up lunge to face Catra. Her freckled cheeks were flushed from her earlier sparring session and her usual mane was resembling a rat’s nest. 

An affectionate smile rose to Adora’s face. “Hey Catra.”

“I don’t know why you do so many stretches,” Catra took a few steps toward Adora, “It’s not like your enemy is ever gonna let you warm up your muscles before an actual fight.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “Okay, yeah, but in a training scenario, I should be trying to keep my body as healthy as possible.”

Catra rolled her eyes back with a groan. “You’re such a nerd. I would’ve thought the ancient goddess living within you would have made you cooler, but nope.”

Adora let out a little laugh. “Whatever, Catra,” Adora’s belly filled with butterflies at the sound of Catra’s responding laughter. “Let me finish my warm up, I’m almost done.”

Catra let out a long sigh. “Okay, nerd.”

“Punk,” Adora shot back, as she lowered herself onto the ground to begin some pushups. Adora had maybe done five when she felt a weight settle into the middle of her back. 

“Catra?” Adora asked, “What’re you doing?”

“Sitting on you,” Catra responded and Adora didn’t really know why that made her face heat up.

“Why?” Adora’s voice came out strained, but not because of the pushups. 

“Wanted to see if you could do it,” Catra quipped back. “Protector of all of Etheria should be able to at least lift me.”

“Right,” Adora deadpanned. 

“Just trying to make the world a safer place,” Adora could imagine the way Catra’s head tilted and her eyes closed when she said that. Her arms were probably crossed over her chest and she probably had the haughtiest of expressions on her face. 

Adora let out a little, winded laugh, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

It was a few days after the first incident when Adora made her way back into the training arena with the intent to spar. Adora wanted to spar with Catra in particular. 

They hadn’t sparred with each other in a while. Maybe it was because the memory of fighting each other for real was still so fresh in their minds, or maybe it was the fact that  back in the Fright Zone, Adora had won all of their sparring sessions, and she didn’t want to make Catra feel lesser, or maybe it was the fact that Adora still wasn’t sure where they stood as friends. 

It was all very confusing, but Adora was ready to move past whatever awkwardness was between them. Catra always responded better to physical conversations anyway.

However, as Adora reached the training arena, ready to ask Catra to spar with her, she pulled up short. Catra wasn’t there. 

She wasn’t on the mats, kicking some royal guard’s ass, she wasn’t climbing up the walls and swinging between rafters like some sort of obstacle course, and she wasn’t even leaning up against a wall, talking shit about Shadow Weaver and Hordak with the few members of the royal guard she’d befriended.

Catra wasn’t there. 

With a sigh, Adora decided she could go for some strength training. She had been realizing recently that after a particularly long fight, her arms and back ached like no one’s business, probably because of the huge sword she was now swinging around. Adora decided she needed to build a little more muscle mass in those areas to accommodate for the added weight.

It was with this thought that Adora made her way into the weight room. 

Adora was _not_ sulking, by the way.

Adora rushed through her warm-up routine and decided the rowing machine would be the best place to start. Not only would it work her shoulders and arms like she’d been looking for, but it would also work her thighs, which would help her add power to her strikes. 

Adora placed a few weights onto the machine, and got to work. Adora had probably done close to 50 reps, then she was nearly startled out of her skin with a trademarked, “Hey Adora,” nearly whispered into her ear. 

Adora let go of the machine, the weights clattering together and masking the surprised scream that escaped from Adora. 

“Christ, Catra!” Adora spun around, and pulled up short when she saw Catra cackling, clutching her stomach, almost doubled over with laughter. Adora let out a few of her own giggles, then threw a mild punch at Catra’s shoulder, “Asshole.”

“You should have seen your face!” Catra exclaimed, leaning onto the now forgotten machine as she wiped tears off her face. 

“You’re such a shit-head,” Adora hissed teasingly as she pushed Catra. 

“Hey!” Catra hollered as she leaped onto Adora’s back in a way that, less than a year ago, would have made Adora topple over with the added weight. However, now, Adora stumbled a few steps with a laugh before righting herself and Catra. “No fair! You have inner goddess powers now!”

“Shut up!” Adora laughed as she tried to reach behind her to grab Catra. She slithered out of her reach, pulling on Adora’s ponytail and nicking holes in her clothes with her claws. “Your bones are made of liquid!”

Catra swung up onto a rafter, her cheeks pink and her chest heaving. “I guess we’re even then,” she said, her mouth quirked up.

Adora shrugged and let out a giggle, “Sure, if you get down from there.”

“As if,” Catra smirked, “Come get me,” then darted off to the next rafter. 

Adora darted after her. 

 

* * *

 

After being thrown off a cliff more times than she’d care to admit, Adora decided pull-ups were a good use of her time today. Catra was swinging between rafters dodging projectiles that a royal guard was throwing at her, when Adora got to the training arena. 

It was with a smile that Adora worked through her warm-up and first 45 reps. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra said, approaching Adora’s workstation at a leisurely pace. She had two water bottles in her hands and when Adora lowered herself onto her feet, Catra tossed one at her. 

“Thanks Catra,” Adora cracked the top and took a swig, not realizing how thirsty she was until she had water. 

Catra cleared her throat and took a much smaller sip of her own. “No problem,” she said back as she looked away for a moment. 

“You trying something new with some of the guards today?” Adora nodded to the set of rafters that Catra had been darting between earlier. 

Catra let a smile grow over her features. “Yeah,” she nodded. “It was actually Hermana’s idea to have someone throw things at me. If I’m honest, though, I’m pretty sure she just wanted an excuse to hit me.”

Adora laughed, Catra following a beat after. “You’re too slick for that, Catra,” Adora rocked forward on her heels. “There’s no way she’d even come close to hitting you.”

Catra rolled her eyes, a small flush blooming over her features. Adora thought it was simply adorable.

“Whatever, Adora,” Catra looked back at Adora. “You should spar with me. You’re way more fun to take down.”

Adora laughed. “Okay, let me just do one more round of pull-ups,” Adora placed the water bottle on the floor, and then reached up to the bar. “After that, I’m all yours.”

“Ugh,” Catra sighed after Adora had managed only 4 reps. “You’re so boring,” Catra hooked her arms around Adora’s shoulders, trying to pull Adora off the bar. Adora, however, managed to maintain her grip and lifted both herself and Catra, with barely a hitch in her rhythm. 

“Catra, you’re heavy,” Adora sighed, “Let me finish this, and then we can spar.”

“I’m not heavy, you’re just a baby,” Catra sounded a little winded. 

“Catra,” Adora wiggled her shoulders, trying to shake Catra off. 

“Adora,” Catra shot back, the movement making her cling tighter.

Adora sighed and dropped off the bar, taking Catra with her. Adora turned in Catra’s hold so they were face-to-face. Catra moved her grip from Adora’s shoulders to the tops of her biceps. 

“You’re so needy, I was going to be done in like a minute,” Adora sighed.

“I just wanna spar now,” Catra said, but her eyes were focused on where she was gripping Adora’s arms, her eyes twinkling a little bit. 

Adora’s eyebrows lifted. “Is that why you’re staring at my arms?”

Catra’s eyes shot away, looking a little more like she’d stolen the last cookie, than someone who had just been oogling her friend’s arms. “You know, if you did any strength training at all, you could have muscles like this too.”

Catra looked back at Adora, a confused look on her face. It was only there for a second before it melted into something closer to amusement. “God, you’re such a dumb jock,” she shook her head. “I’m not jealous of your muscles.”

“Then why are you staring?” Adora rolled her eyes.

“Because they’re sexy as fuck,” Catra’s smile was predatory, “and it turns me on when you lift me.”

Adora’s heart stopped beating, and her face burst into flames. “Oh.”

Catra rolled her eyes, “yeah, _oh_.”

Adora swallowed, her eyes tracking over Catra’s face. “You think I’m…sexy?”

“Yeah, dumbass,” Catra’s tail flicked behind her, and that was distracting. “Or was my hanging off of you this week not obvious enough?”

Adora thought back to the other training days this week. The pushup incident, the rowing and then the wrestling, now the pull-ups. Adora felt like she was seeing things for the first time. 

“There it is,” Catra sing-songed, her hands squeezing Adora’s muscles a little tighter. 

“Oh,” Adora focused back on Catra’s face. Or more specifically her lips, before Adora pulled her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com). I'm a little slow, but they will come out eventually.


End file.
